Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a curved liquid crystal display.
Discussion of the Background
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely adopted types of flat panel displays. Generally, an LCD includes a pair of display panels having electric field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display panels.
The LCD generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to the electric field generating electrodes. Accordingly, the alignment of liquid crystals of the liquid crystal layer is determined based on the generated electric field, and polarization of incident light is controlled by the alignment of liquid crystals. As a result, an image is displayed on the LCD display.
As LCDs are used as displays for television receivers, their screens are becoming larger in size. As the size of the LCDs increases, a viewing angle may greatly differ depending on whether a viewer watches the central part of the screen or both ends of the screen.
In order to compensate for this viewing angle difference, LCDs may be curved (concave or convex). From the perspective of a viewer, LCDs may be classified into portrait-type LCDs whose vertical length is longer than their horizontal length and are curved in a vertical direction, and landscape-type LCDs whose vertical length is shorter than their horizontal length and are curved in a horizontal direction.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.